Breakfast in Bed: a Corpanga oneshot
by highkeycorpanga
Summary: Cory and Topanga spend a quiet morning at home together. CORPANGA oneshot


It was an early, crisp autumn morning in October. Topanga Matthews awakened as the sunlight beamed across the room, indicating that a new day has begun. Topanga smiled in contentment when she felt her husband's strong arms around her body, his breathing against her, still lost in slumber. She gently turned over and stared in awe at her sleepy husband. The brunette always thought he looked absolutely adorable when he slept.

In that moment, Cory stirred a bit and his beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily when his eyes met Topanga's. The sight of her more beautiful than the sunrise. "Good morning, sweetheart" Topanga said quietly. Cory moved closer to his wife, softly kissing her lips. "Good morning, beautiful" he said in response. She put her arms around him, resting her forehead against his. There was nothing but silence between the two as they simply enjoyed each other and the peaceful quietness that surrounded them.

Topanga was thankful that it was the weekend so they could just hold each other like this for even longer than on a typical weekday. No work, no school, no waking the children up because they were both at sleepovers that weekend. It was as if the world was just Cory and Topanga. Suddenly, the woman had a brilliant idea, she would make them breakfast in bed. She adored her husband and doing little things like that for each other to show their love is what kept the relationship stronger than ever.

"Honey, how would you like a breakfast in bed?" Topanga asked as she sat up in bed. "I want to make us one. I could make us omelets or pancakes with fruit on the side or whatever you'd like" Cory looked up at his wife as he held her hand, his thumb tracing little circles across her velvet skin. "That sounds great, baby" he replied, and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Topanga felt butterflies and shivers throughout her body at the touch of her loving husband. An indescribable feeling; she was so very deeply in love with Cory Matthews.

As she got out of bed, she told Cory to stay right there while she made their special breakfast. The curly haired man admired his wife from a distance as she made her way towards the door. She was wearing a pink laced night gown made of silk, a Valentine's gift he purchased for her from Victoria's Secret. He laid back, closing his eyes, and thought of just how lucky he was to have a goddess like Topanga whom he would call his forever.

Topanga walked across the hardwood floor towards the kitchen. As she gathered the ingredients she would need, she glanced at the clock, and it was almost 7am. She began preparing the meal when a little while later her husband came up behind her placing his arms around her waist. He started kissing up and down her neck. Topanga giggled and said "Cory Matthews I thought I told you to wait in bed!" "I'm sorry", Cory replied in between kisses, I just couldn't stay away for too long."

She couldn't do anything but smile at how much her husband truly loved her. It was the purest, sweetest of loves that did not come easy but Topanga was blessed enough to have found it. "Well, honey, if you keep this up I won't be able to get our breakfast ready". Topanga said. She was becoming weak at the knees as Cory's kisses became more rapid along each side of her neck. "You could be my breakfast" Cory replied seductively. Topanga turned to face her husband. "Cory!" she said in surprise, the biggest smile spread across her face.

She playfully shoved him and laughed. "What am I going to do with you?" she said shaking her head as they both stared deeply into each other's beautiful eyes. "This." Cory said as he lifted his wife onto the counter and kissed her passionately. Moments later, they slowly broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "I love you" she said, barely above a whisper. "I love you more, sweetness" he said with a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Topanga then snapped back into reality and hopped off the counter. "Okay now I really need to finish making our breakfast, so it's back to bed for you" she demanded. "Okay, okay I'm goin'!" Cory laughed, his arms up in defeat. "Good", she smiled.

Topanga eventually finished cooking the breakfast. Two omelets, bacon, a bowl of fresh fruit, and coffee for the both of them. She placed the items on a tray and wheeled it to their bedroom. Cory was reading a novel but sat it down as his wife walked into the room. His eyes lit up with excitement. "Wow, Topanga, this looks wonderful" he said in amazement. "Why, thank you!" his wife said, and she did a playful bow. She then handed him his tray and sat down in bed with her tray as well.

At this point, the sun had already risen to its peak. The natural light just as bright and happy as their souls were at this time. The couple enjoyed their breakfast as they talked about any and everything. It truly was a beautiful morning.


End file.
